Clé spirituelle
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Suite à cette vile blessure provoquée par le sabre laser de Kylo Ren, Finn ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, et les jours s'écoulent sans que la Résistance ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'extirper de cet étrange sommeil. Rey et Poe sont inquiets, et la jeune Jedi finit par trouver quelque chose. Finn/Poe
1. La réalité de Poe

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Star Wars_  
 _Couple : Finn/Poe Dameron_  
 _Genre : Romance/Amitié_  
 _Résumé : Suite à cette vile blessure provoquée par le sabre laser de Kylo Ren, Finn ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, et les jours s'écoulent sans que la Résistance ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'extirper de cet étrange sommeil. Rey et Poe sont inquiets, et la jeune Jedi finit par trouver quelque chose._

 _Petit blabla introductif : Ceci est ma toute première fic Stormpilot, mais j'ai été tiré dans le typhon du Finn/Poe, et donc j'ajoute ma patte à ce fandom sur ce petit couple (que j'aimerais tant voir devenir canon). Cette fic n'est pas très longue, elle comportera trois chapitres je pense, et elle se déroule juste après le 7ème film. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture ! (Pas d'avertissement particulier pour cette lecture)._

 **\- N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil, je le mets régulièrement à jour et il comporte l'avancée de mes fanfics ! –**

* * *

 **C** lé spirituelle

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **La réalité de Poe  
** _-''-_

Les pupilles de Poe Dameron reflétaient toujours et inlassablement le même visage. Depuis des jours, il scrutait la même personne, espérant que peut-être, il la verrait se réveiller. Plus les jours s'écoulaient moins il prenait le temps de sortir prendre l'air, manger un peu, ou même aller dormir. Des cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux fatigués et pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, l'on pouvait voir qu'il avait perdu un peu du poids.

Lui, le meilleur pilote de la Résistance ? Perdre ses repères et se laisser couler ainsi pour une unique et seule personne ? Le cœur du rebelle avait lui aussi ses failles, il était bon. Trop bon. Il s'attachait vite. Trop vite.

Et pour oublier cela, il demandait souvent à Leia Organa de lui trouver une petite mission ou quelque chose d'anodin histoire de s'occuper l'esprit, ce qu'elle fit, au début. Mais elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de l'envoyer en mission alors que son esprit n'était pas tout à fait rivé vers ses devoirs.

Le Général de la Résistance comprit rapidement que son meilleur pilote était en proie aux tourments. Tourments tout droit causés par le pauvre Finn toujours alité depuis la destruction de Starkiller. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il reposait dans le même lit sans jamais avoir ouvert les yeux et tous utilisaient dorénavant le mot « coma » pour décrire l'état dans lequel était plongé l'ancien Stormtrooper.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda Rey, la toute jeune Jedi, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de sa formation avec le grand Luke Skywalker.

Mais avant même de poser sa question, la jeune femme savait quelle serait la réponse. Un Poe aux sourires tristes bien que bienveillants était la réponse qu'avait besoin Rey pour savoir si oui ou non Finn s'était réveillé.

Ainsi, comme à chaque retour de Rey à la base de D'Qar, elle s'installa près de Poe qui nettoyait une pièce quelconque de son vaisseau, et l'aida dans sa tâche. C'était triste à dire, mais ce fut « grâce » au sommeil de Finn que les deux protagonistes s'étaient rapprochés. Avant cela, Rey avait seulement entendu parler de Poe par le biais de l'homme qui l'avait tiré hors de Jakku, et c'était de même pour Poe qui n'avait jamais réellement parlé à la jeune femme.

« J'ai fait recoudre sa veste, » lui dit ainsi Poe en éludant la question, tout en prenant délicatement de fins câbles électriques qu'il avait pour objectif de souder avec le composé qu'il avait nettoyé.

Rey tendit à Poe ses lunettes de protection et lui offrit un doux sourire. _Sa_ veste. La veste que lui avait offerte Poe et que Finn avait portée fièrement durant toute leur aventure.

« Il t'en sera très reconnaissant, » devina-t-elle en observant son ami souder avec précision les filaments rouges alors qu'une fine odeur de brûlé vint chatouiller leurs narines.

Ils aimaient passer du temps comme cela dans l'un des hangars de la base, là où ils restaient parfois silencieux à travailler sur l'amélioration du vaisseau de Poe. Souvent, Poe allait chercher à manger pour tous les deux et ils prenaient leur repas sur la coque du X-Wing parfois tiré à l'extérieur, là où ils pouvaient sentir le vent frais et vivifiant sur leurs visages, ou bien afin d'observer les étoiles briller dans le ciel sombre.

« Bientôt, il faudra faire un peu de place ici, » sourit un soir Poe alors que le X-Wing noir et orange reposait à l'extérieur, entre d'autres vaisseaux alliés, à la lueur des astres magnifiques. « Si l'on se serre un peu, ça pourrait faire l'affaire. »

Se redressant de sa position allongée alors qu'elle mangeait une pomme verte, Rey lui lança un regard d'abord intrigué, puis, elle lut dans son regard la réponse à son interrogation. La coque du vaisseau sur lequel ils demeuraient portait leurs deux corps ainsi qu'une caisse d'outils et un sac en tissu qui avait contenu leur dîner du soir.

« Oui, bientôt Finn pourra être témoin de ce beau spectacle, » s'enquit Rey en hochant la tête pour observer de nouveau les étoiles. « Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, pour laisser un peu de place, je siégerais telle une reine sur le haut du cockpit ! »

Poe qui se trouvait sur le nez du vaisseau lui lança un autre regard et hocha lentement la tête, lui souriant davantage. Sourire que Rey lui rendit. Ensemble, ils avaient fondé le même espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, Finn se réveille peut-être, même si les droïdes estimaient son retour entre quelques semaines et voir, des années…

Et après le dîner, Poe Dameron et Rey se rendirent dans la chambre blanche appartenant à leur héros habillé lui aussi de cette même couleur. Et ce soir-là, Poe ne se soucia pas de la présence de Rey et prit tout de même la main de Finn contre la sienne, espérant lui insuffler assez de chaleur, n'aimant pas savoir ce corps si froid. Et Rey suivit son geste, enserrant sa main libre dans une ultime prière.

_-''-_

« _Je veux me réveiller. Je veux ouvrir les yeux et pouvoir vous voir, tous ! Je veux pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras !_ »

La main de Rey lâcha celle à la peau noire qu'elle maintenait jusque-là. Ses yeux anciennement fermés et reposés s'ouvrirent grands et elle se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser le tabouret blanc contre lequel elle était assise. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte s'être endormie ici avec Poe et la voix de Finn l'avait réveillé de cette torpeur.

Ses pupilles dévièrent aussitôt vers son ami mais il paraissait toujours endormi et semblait ne pas avoir craché ces mots torturés. Le souffle de la Jedi devint plus erratique et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle ne remarqua pas que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et elle jeta un regard angoissé vers Poe. Cependant ce dernier était lui aussi endormi auprès de leur ami commun, sa main toujours enserrée autour de la sienne, son corps penché en avant pour que son crâne repose contre le matelas du lit.

« Fi-… Finn… ? » appela-t-elle en déglutissant pour reporter son regard vers l'ancien Stormtrooper. « C'est toi qui viens de parler à l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse si bien qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Et ça ne serait pas vraiment la première fois. Néanmoins, elle voulut en être sûr et se rapprocha de Finn pour s'agenouiller devant le lit et attrapa de nouveau sa main tout en observant son visage éclairé par la lueur des étoiles derrière la fenêtre.

« Finn, c'est moi, Rey, » dit-elle avec plus de contenance.

Mais elle avait dit cela tant de fois. Elle, Poe et même BB-8 était venu lui dit ces mots. Pourtant, alors qu'elle fixait le visage de son ami inconscient depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, elle semblait ressentir quelque chose. Ses traits se crispèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ressentant quelques bribes d'émotions appartenant à Finn. L'entrainement avec Luke Skywalker avait porté ses fruits.

« Finn, » répéta-t-elle, le cœur serré. « Je ressens ta douleur. Tu essaies de te débattre. »

Luke saurait surement quoi faire.

_-''-_

Iolo Arana connaissait Poe Dameron depuis un moment déjà, et il put partager aisément ses inquiétudes avec Jessica Pava à propos de leur ami. La jeune femme fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'en faire pour Poe, car la plupart des Résistants étaient débordés par le temps et les missions.

« Poe a vraiment été mis en arrêt, alors ? » finit par lui demander Arana qui maintenait toujours son casque de capitaine contre sa hanche.

« Oui, ce n'est que temporaire. Enfin… c'est plutôt le Général qui lui a _ordonné_ de prendre un peu de repos, » lui répondit Pava qui nouait les lacets de ses chaussures, cette dernière partant pour Endor. « Après la destruction de la planète meurtrière, si tu savais… Poe a enchainé mission et mission sans s'arrêter. »

Le vieil ami de Poe sembla analyser les paroles de la jeune pilote tout en se grattant pensivement le menton à l'aide de sa main libre.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment pu parler à mon brave ami, » avoua-t-il. « Je reviens tout juste de mission et… je n'ai jamais vraiment l'occasion d'aller le voir et discuter. »

« Je comprends. »

« Parle-moi un peu de lui. Que se passe-t-il alors ? D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre par-ci par-là, une perte l'aurait anéanti. »

Et ceci ne l'avait pas étonné. Il savait Poe très sensible sur ce point-là des choses. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la colère du fameux pilote lorsqu'un de leurs amis, Muran, avait péri.

La jeune femme secoua pourtant la tête et se redressa pour elle aussi prendre le casque blanc déposé sur l'établi et ainsi le caler contre son bassin.

« Ce n'est pas une perte, non. Mais un homme plongé dans le coma depuis un temps. Je crois bien qu'il s'en était malheureusement un peu entiché… »

Elle ne dirait pas à Iolo Arana que pendant un temps avant la destruction de Starkiller, les sujets de conversation de Poe tournaient autour du Premier Ordre, de la carte mais aussi et surtout, de Finn l'ancien Stormtrooper qui avait « de ces yeux », si on reprenait l'exactitude de ses mots.

« Le nouveau rebelle ? » s'intéressa Iolo en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. « L'un des héros de la destruction de cette base du Premier Ordre ? Il ne le connaissait pourtant que depuis… Allez, on peut dire… trois jours tout au plus ? »

Hochant la tête lentement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les éclats agités et pétillants qu'elle pouvait trouver dans les pupilles de Poe quand ce dernier lui parlait de Finn, et même après les événements, il n'arrêtait pas de vanter ses mérites.

« Qui sait… Tu connais Poe, non ? » fit-elle finalement en haussant les épaules.

« En effet… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne encore, » ricana alors gentiment le capitaine.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux Poe Dameron comme étant plein de vie et enjoué comme jamais, une lumière dans les ténèbres. Alors si ce dernier réagissait ainsi face au sommeil du fameux Finn, c'était que cette personne n'était en rien insignifiante pour lui.

« J'espère que ce petit bonhomme se réveillera, » annonça clairement Iolo Arana avant de quitter Jessica pour son rapport. « Il le mérite, et puis… Poe en a besoin aussi, je pense. »

« Besoin de _quoi_ ? » s'enquit-elle.

« De cette petite histoire avec ce garçon qui semble vraiment lui tenir à cœur. »

_-''-_

Rey fut heureuse de constater que Poe et le général étaient en pleine conversation dans l'une des salles avant-poste de la Résistance, ainsi donc, elle n'aurait pas besoin de sillonner la base pour chercher les deux personnes concernées. Tout de même un peu penaude à devoir s'immiscer dans la conversation pour couper court à leurs paroles, la Jedi se racla nerveusement la gorge, toujours un peu intimidée quand il s'agissait d'une hiérarchie à suivre. À Jakku, le respect n'était pas le même et elle ne savait jamais vraiment trop comment réagir et s'y prendre.

Mais Leia Organa sembla heureuse de voir la jeune femme et lui sourit tendrement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander où en était sa formation avec son frère jumeau, Rey s'excusa et changea directement de sujet.

« Il y a peut-être une solution pour sortir Finn de ce coma, » dit-elle tandis que Poe s'agenouillait devant BB-8 pour l'accueillir lui aussi.

La réaction de Poe ne se fit pas attendre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'un magnifique sourire vint briller sur son visage gorgé d'espoir. Inconsciemment, il prit les deux mains de Rey dans les siennes et les serra aussi fort qu'il puisse tout en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

« Rey, bon sang ! C'est l'une des plus belles phrase qui me soit donné d'entendre ! » s'extasia-t-il alors que ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

Rey espéra fort ne pas lui offrir de faux espoir et ne se dégagea pas de cette poigne, hochant lentement la tête pour elle aussi sourire doucement.

« J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça puisse marcher, Poe, mais il se peut que cela ne soit pas fiable. »

« Qu'importe ! Tu ne m'as encore rien dit mais je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution qui nous ait été offerte ! »

Leia Organa resta plus posée et capta le regard de Rey alors que Poe crut bon de lâcher les mains de la jeune femme qu'il avait prises dans un élan d'euphorie. Le général prit un instant pour observer les yeux de la plus jeune et hocha lentement la tête.

« Dis-moi tout, Rey. Ce serait un immense plaisir, pour moi et la Résistance, d'avoir de nouveau Finn dans nos rangs. »

Déglutissant soudain, Rey hocha elle aussi la tête, souhaitant croire aux paroles de son maître et demanda donc à Poe et Leia de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Finn.

_-''-_

 _« L'extérieur est dangereux. Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi. »_

 _Finn ne put que rester debout à observer une personne en face de lui habillé tout en noir, dont les traits du visage ressemblaient étrangement aux siens. Depuis des jours et des jours, il observait cette personne lui dire toujours les mêmes choses, sans pouvoir lui rétorquer. Son esprit semblait flouté et lointain, mais il était bien conscient que son interlocuteur lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qu'il l'observait toujours avec ce même regard las._

 _« Veux-tu ressentir cette souffrance corporelle? Ton dos a été brûlé et la chair étirée puis carbonisée le long de cette vile cicatrice que t'a apportée le sabre. Non tu ne veux pas ressentir à nouveau cela. Alors reste ici. Dors. »_

 _Entrouvrant les lèvres dans l'objectif de parler, Finn fut de nouveau coupé par le dialogue incessant de son double._

 _« Veux-tu voir tes amis souffrir et être exterminé un à un par le Premier Ordre ? Tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi ils sont capables. »_

 _Finn serra les dents et les poings. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il pensa être ses dents et ses poings car il était incapable de toucher son esprit et de ressentir son corps. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ?_

 _« Veux-tu voir Rey se faire empaler par un sabre laser rouge appartenant à Kylo Ren ? Veux-tu voir D'Qar être ravagé par les TIE fighter ? Veux-tu voir les enfants de Résistants être attrapés puis assassinés par les Deathtrooper sur cette même planète ? »_

 _Ces visions étaient en effet terribles. Mais cette cause perdue était la sienne et… Non, elle apporterait bien trop des souffrances. Il ne voulait pas voir cela._

 _« Et veux-tu voir le vaisseau de Poe Dameron exploser devant tes yeux ? Veux-tu que tes pupilles reflètent la couleur orangée de cette déflagration emportant la vie du pilote avec elle ? Ou veux-tu le voir tomber à même le sol une fois qu'un tir de blaster aura atteint son crâne ou qu'un sabre laser se serait enfoncé dans sa chair ? »_

 _Non, non, il ne voulait pas. Son souffle se coupa et il ferma vivement ce qu'il pensait être ses yeux afin de quitter ce monde immensément blanc et sombrer dans ses propres ténèbres._

_-''-_

À chaque fois que Poe entrait dans cette pièce située dans l'aile médicale, tout proche des blessés et mourants, il avait l'impression que cet endroit était resté oublié par l'histoire, comme figé dans le temps. Rien ne bougeait dans cette salle, les volets restaient ouverts par précaution afin que Finn puisse peut-être lui aussi observer les étoiles et les droïde médicaux qui venaient s'occuper du corps du héros chaque jour, remettaient bien tout à sa place originelle, faisant comme s'ils n'étaient jamais passés.

Et puis, Finn non plus n'avait pas bougé. Comme s'il était lui aussi épargné par le temps. Poe fut le premier à y entrer mais vite rattrapé par Leia qui s'approcha doucement de l'endormi. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici suite au boulot monstrueux qui s'offrait à elle et à l'Alliance, mais elle avait toujours eu une petite pensée pour Finn.

Depuis la mort de Han Solo, son cœur avait entrepris de plus fort attachement. Envers Rey qu'elle appréciait vigoureusement, avec Poe qui avait toujours été comme un fils pour elle et même pour ce Finn au grand cœur qui avait tant fait pour la destruction de Starkiller.

« Rey, dis-nous tout, » lui intima Leia en se retournant vers Rey qui refermait la porte doucement derrière elle.

Le bâton qu'elle portait depuis Jakku était toujours attachée à son dos et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer depuis son retour à D'Qar, mais ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à son maître sur Ahch-To, elle ne pouvait attendre pour en toucher un mot à Poe.

« Il lui faut une clé, » avoua-t-elle, le cœur battant, tout en quittant Poe des yeux pour observer la vieille femme et voir si cette dernière était au courant de quelque chose quant à cette fameuse clé.

Mais le général se contenta de plisser les yeux, réfléchissant un instant à ce que pouvait exprimer la clé dont parlait Rey.

« Une _clé_ ? » répéta finalement Poe en haussant un sourcil, intrigué. « Une clé comme ce que je peux avoir dans ma main, ou un genre de clé plutôt de type… _psychologique_ ? »

Rey hocha donc la tête en l'observant à nouveau et reprit plus doucement, comme pour ne pas éveiller l'endormi situé juste derrière eux.

« Luke Sk-… Hum, je veux dire, mon _Maître_ , m'a parlé d'une Clé dite _Spirituelle_. »

Ce mot ne voulait rien dire pour Poe qui fronça alors les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir si oui ou non il avait un jour entendu parler de cela. Le visage de Leia quant à lui, sembla s'éclairer et inconsciemment, elle déposa une main contre l'épaule de la jeune Jedi.

« Une Clé spirituelle, dis-tu ? »

« Votre frère m'a dit que vous pourriez comprendre ce qui s'est donc passé dans son esprit si je vous parlais de cette clé, » reprit Rey en montrant d'un geste du menton, Finn sur le lit blanc.

Et elle eut raison, car Leia sembla comprendre quelque chose et ses yeux dévièrent vers le visage de Finn qui ne paraissait que dormir.

« Nous pensions que son coma n'était lié qu'à un choc physique, ce qu'il y a de plus normal, » expliqua-t-elle lentement, sourcils froncés, comme si elle essayait de trouver les bons mots. « Mais si son état stipule une attaque psychologique, je crois savoir de quoi il peut s'agir. »

Poe ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant depuis un petit moment déjà et trépignait d'en savoir davantage, mais resta silencieux et respectueux envers son général tout en se s'arrachant nerveusement la peau près de ses ongles.

« Cette bataille contre Kylo Ren n'a pas été seulement corporelle, » annonça finalement Leia après un temps d'absence. « Il a utilisé la Force sur toi Rey, mais aussi sur Finn, et ce pouvoir obscur l'a terrassé une fois qu'il a perdu connaissance. Son esprit agit comme une protection envers ce vil pouvoir. Il est comme… bloqué, et il serait difficile pour lui de s'en sortir. »

Ceci sentait le vécu, Rey en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Et en effet, Leia se rappela de certains de ses hommes quand ils n'avaient pas été achevés par Lord Vador, tous emprisonnés dans un lourd sommeil –qu'on pensait être des comas- suite à l'obscurité du pouvoir de leur assaillant qui distordait la compréhension des victimes.

Rey et Poe se lancèrent donc un regard de doutes et d'espoir, puis Leia se retourna vers Rey.

« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » lui demanda-t-elle en espérant que Luke ait été tout de même plus explicite.

La concernée sembla d'abord hésitante et se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, puis finit par avouer. Poe se devait lui aussi de savoir.

« Il semblait avoir perdu espoir quand je lui ai dit que Finn était un ancien combattant du Premier Ordre. »

« Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Poe en oubliant tout professionnalisme face à Leia et à l'égard de son frère.

Rey savait que le pilote ne serait pas resté de marbre face à cette déclaration, même la jeune femme avait d'abord très mal pris ces mots lorsque Luke s'était enfin décidé à lui répondre. Mais au moment où elle allait parler, Leia fut plus rapide et offrit à Poe un regard doux et sage :

« Poe, ne t'énerve pas, il n'a pas dit cela méchamment, tu sais. »

Le regard de l'ancienne Princesse d'Alderaan avait toujours été pour Poe une sorte de modèle que calquaient ses émotions. Quand elle était inquiète, Poe le devenait aussi et redoublait de prudence. Lorsqu'elle était espiègle face à ses hommes, Poe ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être lui aussi. Et là, ses pupilles couleur noisette apaisèrent l'esprit du pilote qui déglutit lentement.

« Mon maître sait que Finn a besoin d'une personne importante pour lui, ce serait cette clé, » renchérit donc Rey. « Mais étant un ancien Stormtrooper, on en connaît trop peu sur son passé, et là-bas les attachements étaient prohibés. »

Les yeux de Poe dévièrent ainsi vers l'unique effet personnel que Finn avait ici, à la Résistance. C'était une veste emblématique déposée là, fièrement, sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de la pièce, près de la fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir la verdure de la planète rebelle. Skywalker n'avait pas tort en effet, seule la veste qu'il avait en un sens « offert » à Finn lui appartenait. L'on ne savait rien de son passé.

« Tu dis que Finn a besoin d'une personne importante pour lui, » déclara soudain Poe sans détacher ses yeux de la veste. « Depuis votre rencontre, vous êtes proches. Il a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver et… » puis il reporta son regard vers la jeune femme en question. « Tu es peut-être cette clé, quoi qu'elle soit, ça peut fonctionner Rey. »

Cependant, le cœur de Rey se serra, attristée de devoir briser les espoirs de Poe comme cela, et secoua lentement la tête tout en détournant les yeux.

« J'ai déjà essayé, Poe. Inconsciemment, c'est ce que je faisais à chaque fois que je venais le voir. J'utilisais la Force pour essayer de rattraper son esprit afin de l'aider à se réveiller, mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin que ce monde blanc. »

La Force avait toujours été quelque chose qui échappait un peu à Poe bien qu'il y croyait dur comme fer. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des légendes véridiques stipulant qu'un aveugle avait pris part à la Résistance pour récupérer les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort, et que sa croyance envers la Force lui avait permis de passer outre les balles.

Mais là, il ne savait comment décrire les paroles de la jeune Jedi, toutefois Leia elle, semblait bien les comprendre. Entre personnes sensibles à ce pouvoir, il était plus facile de se comprendre et Poe en aurait presque été honteusement jaloux.

« Et moi… est-ce que sans la Force, je peux être d'une quelconque aide ? » demanda soudain Poe en brisant le silence pesant dans lequel ils s'étaient tous plongés pour réfléchir.

Comme attendant cette interruption de la part de Poe, Leia laissa échapper un petit sourire et reporta un regard entendu vers Rey. BB-8 qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, ne put s'empêcher de biper joyeusement à l'égard de son maître. La jeune femme capta donc la lueur énigmatique dans les pupilles du général et offrit ainsi un léger sourire au pilote.

« Tous peuvent essayer de s'approcher de son esprit, même un non-détendeur de la Force, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je peux t'y envoyer, Poe, et t'offrir temporairement ce pouvoir. »

« Alors je veux essayer, » annonça Poe avec conviction.

Après le discours de son maître sur Ahch-To, Rey avait secrètement fondé des espoirs en Poe Dameron, l'homme qui avait donné à Finn son prénom. L'homme qui avait offert à Finn la veste qu'il semblait porter si fièrement. Car si ce n'était pas elle, la _Clé_ , ni même Poe, alors la personne concernée devait avoir été tuée ou appartenait au Premier Ordre, ce qui serait plus problématique.

« Oui, tu peux le faire, » lui assura doucement Rey.

Poe s'humecta les lèvres alors que ses yeux balayaient le sol. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Finn, même à croire en des paroles presque folles.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, » lui intima finalement Poe en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme.

« Si tu pensais qu'il fallait lui offrir un baiser pour le réveiller, tu me vois contrainte de te décevoir, » sourit-elle doucement, éblouie par la lumière qui semblait émaner du pilote.

Et Poe suivit ce léger rire, se sentant soudain comme déchargé d'un poids, si bien qu'il n'alla pas contredire les paroles de Rey qui dévoilait tout haut les potentilles espérances de Poe envers Finn. Mais Leia derrière eux ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et reprit avec un plus grand sérieux.

« Que puis-je faire, Rey ? »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à… stabiliser la Force. »

Luke avait bien annoncé à Rey que ce genre de travail était fastidieux. Transférer la Force à une personne pour quelques infimes secondes afin de par exemple diriger son esprit, était relativement simple, mais en prendre possession pour plus de quelques minutes pouvait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. Leia hocha donc la tête, sachant que Rey n'avait entamé sa formation que depuis cinq mois, ce qui était encore récent et son pouvoir ne pouvait pas encore être totalement stable.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, » lui assura le général avec espoir.

Puis, Poe lâcha Rey, et la Jedi la conduisit vers l'un des tabourets toujours tirés près du lit, puis elle demanda à Poe de s'y asseoir pour ensuite qu'il prenne la main découverte de Finn. Poe lui obéit à nouveau puis sentit la fraicheur de la paume et des doigts de l'ancien Stormtrooper contre les siens.

Rey s'agenouilla près du tabouret et passa elle aussi sa main contre le dos de celle de Poe pour être en contact direct avec sa peau.

« Que la Force soit avec toi, Poe, » dit alors Leia qui se plaçait derrière les deux jeunes gens.

Poe déglutit et enserra plus fermement cette main contre la sienne, ne détachant pas son regard du visage depuis trop longtemps endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour de nouveau voir les pupilles foncées de cet homme le fixer à nouveau et perturber toute son âme.

« Et… qu'est-ce que je fais… ? » glissa soudain Poe, le cœur battant.

« Tu verras. Il n'y a pas une notice ni de manuel explicatif, » avoua Rey en refermant ses pupilles pour se concentrer. « C'est différent pour chaque personne tant la Force peut-être volatile. Ferme seulement les yeux et n'aie pas peur, on est là. »

Non, Poe n'avait pas peur. Il tenait tête au Premier Ordre et même à ce Kylo Ren, alors non, il n'était pas effrayé quand il s'agissait de sa propre personne. Ce qui l'angoissait était l'état stationnaire de Finn, et son unique objectif était de le ramener près eux. Il n'était pas mort bon sang, alors ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour le ramener.

Ainsi donc, conscient de la présence chaude et apaisante de Rey et Leia près de lui, il se décida à fermer les yeux et à laisser son esprit vagabonder. Mais étrangement, ce fut la première fois qu'il sentit ses pensées être conduites par un autre sans qu'il puisse en être le maître. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois finalement, mais il se refusa d'y penser, et se concentra sur la douce chaleur qui l'englobait.

Et la dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut les petits sons emblématiques de son fidèle droïde qui lui souhaitait bon voyage.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un petit clin d'œil à Rogue One.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si la suite vous intéresserait !  
KISS_


	2. L'illusion de Finn

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **L'illusion de Finn**  
_-''-_

« _Tes yeux refléteront la souffrance._ »

Poe entendit cette phrase qui ne semblait pas lui être destinée. Mais pourtant, cette voix-ci ne lui était pas inconnue. Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux et pendant un instant, fut contraint de placer un bras devant son regard pour protéger ses rétines de cette vive lumière. Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur ou gêne suite à cet espace blanc qui se reflétait avec acidité dans ses yeux et remarqua rapidement que même son corps paraissait léger.

Il observa un instant ses mains, les bougea, serra les poings, les rouvrit, mais il ne ressentait plus ses muscles et s'en était presque dérangeant finalement. C'était comme s'il planait et qu'il n'était pas réel.

« _Veux-tu voir D'Qar imploser ? »_

Encore cette même voix, et Poe quitta ses mains des yeux pour se retourner sur lui-même et chercher d'où provenait la source de ce son. Mais autour de lui n'était que du blanc. Un désert de dunes aux bancs de sable incolore. Semblable à un hologramme de Jakku ou Tatooine en absence de toutes couleurs.

Pas de vent, pas de son, pas de _vie_. Était-ce cela le monde blanc dont parlait la Jedi ?

« Poe, que vois-tu ? » fit soudain la voix de Rey qui paraissait lointaine au-dessus de lui.

Poe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans l'horizon, mais rien. Il bougea un peu en avant mais en fut à peine conscient. Il vit que ses traces de pas ne se marquaient pas dans le sable et se demanda même s'il s'était vraiment avancé de quels mètres.

« J'entends… J'entends des voix… » avoua Poe plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« Poe, c'est bien. Si tu entends quelque chose, c'est que tu es sur le bon chemin, » lui répondit la voix de Rey.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit de la _sienne_. »

Oui, il était persuadé que la voix qui était apparue peu avant celle de Rey, parlant de souffrance et de D'Qar, avait été celle de l'homme qu'il recherchait. Son cœur se serra mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa situation assez dérangeante.

« Je-… Je ne ressens plus mon corps, » reprit Poe plus haut en jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel, ayant l'impression que la voix de Rey, quant à elle, venait des hauteurs.

« C'est normal, seul ton esprit à voyager jusqu'ici, » lui répondit la jeune femme. « Continue d'avancer. »

Poe lui obéit alors et avança avec hésitation dans ce désert blanc, espérant entendre à nouveau la voix de Finn. Un faible sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il marchait plus fermement. Bon Dieu, cette voix lui avait tant manqué !

Mais que devait-il chercher ? Une porte ? Une porte qui s'ouvrirait devant lui car il aurait été la clé ? Et Finn l'attendrait derrière ? Pourtant, le panorama tout entier semblait se répéter éternellement.

« _Veux-tu voir le Faucon Millenium s'écraser avec Rey et Chewbacca à bord ?_ »

Mais quels étaient ces mots ? Pourquoi ces phrases étaient-elles si cruelles ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi Finn disait-il cela ? Poe se figea au milieu de ce désert blanc, fit volte-face, mais ne vit absolument rien.

« Finn ! » cria-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il fut surpris de constater que sa voix faisait écho autour de lui, ce qui était un réel paradoxe suite à l'absence totale de surface autour de lui. Il fronça plus les sourcils et plaça deux mains autour de sa bouche afin que sa voix puisse porter beaucoup plus loin.

« FINN ! » s'époumona-t-il.

Soudain, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds trembler et il jeta un coup d'œil vers la terre granulée et vit que le sable blanc commençait à s'élever, s'enroulant autour de ses bottes pour commencer son ascension le long de son pantalon.

Son cœur fut pris d'un sursaut d'horreur, il se sentait agripper par les petits bras que semblait former ce sable si fin et blanc, mais fut incapable de crier.

« Poe, je te perds, » fit soudain la voix de Rey qui désormais paraissait si loin. « Là où tu te diriges, nous ne pourrons pas t'accompagner. Nous allons seulement continuer de t'apporter la Force. Va et trouve Finn ! »

« R-… Rey… ! » appela Poe en levant un bras vers le ciel.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il entrainé vers le fond ? Il avait tant de question mais Rey était si loin maintenant et il se sentait être tiré vers le bas par cette force étrangère.

_-''-_

BB-8 bipa un peu plus fort, visiblement anxieux. Il fit pivoter sa tête vers la jeune Jedi qui avait toujours sa main entourée autour de celle de Poe, alors que son maître avait la tête tirée en avant, comme si ce dernier s'était endormi suite à une extrême fatigue.

Le droïde fut inquiet de voir que des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long des tempes de Rey, allant jusqu'à s'imprégner de ses cils humides. Leia était derrière elle, une main contre son épaule, afin d'aider la plus jeune à garder une certaine stabilité sur son pouvoir, et elle aussi semblait en pleine concentration suite à ses traits du visage tirés.

« Ne t'en fais pas, BB-8, » sourit faiblement Rey qui semblait regarder dans le vide. « Poe vient de franchir un pas que je n'ai pas pu franchir… »

_-''-_

Il avait été entrainé vers le fond, et pourtant, ses pieds avaient regagné la même surface meuble que le sable recouvrant anciennement la totalité du paysage. Mais là, tout était si différent. Les yeux de Poe s'écarquillèrent et il demeura paralysé sur place à détailler tout ce qui l'entourait.

Absolument partout se trouvait des personnes, des objets, des paysages, des véhicules, tous partiellement floutés comme de doux nuages, tous silencieux et tous… Immatériels et blancs. Une sorte de vie antérieure grouillait ici, d'un blanc immaculé comme des visions étrangères pour Poe.

Il y avait des vaisseaux immenses, des TIE fighter qui filaient comme le vent, des X-Wing qui tiraient ou s'écrasaient. Il y avait des troupes de soldats blancs qui marchaient rapidement au pas. Il crut même reconnaître le commandant Phasma qui marchait vers lui pour le traverser comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

Poe se retourna aussitôt pour voir où cette femme ennemie se dirigeait, mais telle une pensée volatile, elle continuait sa marche, et une troupe de Stormtrooper vint traverser le corps du pilote. Ce n'était pas déplaisant au niveau des ressentiments puisqu'il ne sentait rien, mais ceci lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ce sont… ces souvenirs… ? » pensa soudain Poe en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais non, absolument toutes ces images restaient et demeuraient autour de lui inlassablement, comme toutes prisonnières d'une salle blanche. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ces parties de souvenirs présentent dans ce désordre sans nom, et entrevit même plusieurs fois la silhouette de Kylo Ren.

La plupart des souvenirs étaient embrumés, ainsi donc, il ne pouvait pas voir l'exactitude des détails, mais en comprenait l'essentiel. Un léger sourire nostalgique vint germer sur les lèvres du pilote lorsqu'il se reconnut, lui et Finn à bord du TIE Fighter, peu avant de s'écraser sur Jakku.

Il tenta d'en attraper l'un d'eux en tendant la main vers un souvenir, mais rien à faire. Tout disparaissait avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, comme un nuage de fumée. La vie de Finn filait comme le vent partout autour de lui.

Que devait-il donc faire ici ?

Mais alors que ses pupilles restaient focalisées sur l'immensité et la préciosité de chacune de ces visions, lèvres entrouvertes et lueur émerveillée dans le creux de ses yeux, une voix se fit entendre juste derrière lui.

« _Que fais-tu ici ?_ »

Une voix qui résonnait, semblable à un fantôme bien que Poe n'avait jamais pu en rencontrer un jusqu'ici, lui fit faire faire volte-face et son cœur rata un battement. L'homme qui lui faisait face était habillé tout de noir par un simple t-shirt manches longues et un pantalon quelconque, le tout faisant contraste énorme avec le panorama ambiant.

« Finn ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que sa gorge se serra.

Finn était là, à quelques mètres de lui, se tenant droit et impassible. Poe quant à lui resta un instant figé sur place, le poult rapide et la gorge nouée, cependant, son sourire vint soudain doucement se faner et son expression fut plus inquiète.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le regard bienveillant et pétillant de Finn. Ni même le regard qu'il avait quand il débordait d'inquiétude ou quand quelque chose l'intriguait. Et ce détail l'empêchait d'avancer vers lui. Le Finn qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui paraissait presque inhumain et lointain.

« Finn… C'est moi, Poe, » dit à nouveau le pilote qui semblait tant connaître cette phrase désormais.

Mais les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncèrent soudain bien que son regard restait vidé de toutes émotions.

« _Tu ne dois pas être ici. Tu viens de cet extérieur._ »

Les paroles de l'autre garçon frappèrent Poe tel un vent puissant et il entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et soudain, toutes les images vivaces et douces qui voletaient partout autour d'eux suffoquèrent et disparurent telles des flammes que l'on venait de souffler.

L'espace fut donc infiniment blanc et inerte et Poe sentit son souffle se couper. De quel extérieur parlait-il… ? Et si… Et si… !

« Tu es la protection de son esprit, » devina soudain Poe en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais l'autre homme ne sourcilla pas et ne lui répondit pas. Poe ne savait pas si sa vie était en danger et si oui, quels autres périls il allait devoir braver mais se jura et les outrepasser.

Néanmoins, au moment où il allait faire un pas en avant et peut-être pouvoir atteindre cette personne aux habits noirs, une seconde voix se fit entendre et un frisson insoutenable traversa son échine.

« Poe… C'est toi ? »

Membres chancelants, Poe quitta des yeux le Finn en noir et se retourna lentement. Et là, se tenait un autre Finn qui portait les habits caractéristiques de l'aile médicale. Un pantalon blanc et un haut de la même couleur plus évasé. Mais ce qui attira les yeux secoués de Poe, ce fut le regard que lui offrait cet homme.

Il reconnut immédiatement ces pupilles foncés et les éclats qu'il lui offrait. Dans le regard de ce garçon à l'expression déroutée, il pouvait voir le réel Finn. C'était lui !

Ni une ni deux, il le rattrapa après de grandes enjambées, ignorant l'autre Finn derrière, et lui attrapa les deux bras, ressentant avec surprise les muscles fermes de son ami. Enfin une sensation autre que la légèreté presque maladive de cette dimension.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Finn, c'est moi ! » lui assura Poe avec un large sourire et les yeux brillants. « Ça fait des mois qu'on tente de te réveiller, et tu es là ! »

Mais Finn parut presque abasourdi par sa présence ici et resta un instant silencieux, alors que Poe se perdait dans le regard profond du plus jeune. Il aurait souhaité le prendre vivement dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait absolument pas briser leur contact visuel. Il était effrayé de le perdre à nouveau.

« C'est Rey qui m'a aidé à venir jusqu'ici, quoi que soit cet endroit, » reprit Poe avec entrain, serrant plus fort ses paumes de main autour des bras puissants. « Tu lui manques atrocement ! Et même à BB-8 ! Le général quant à elle attend pour t'offrir la méd-… »

« Poe, c'est ici que je suis à présent. »

La voix rauque de Finn paraissait cassée et le pilote resta un instant étonné par ses propres mots qui semblaient ne pas lui appartenir. Il fronça donc les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Nous sommes la réalité, Finn tu m'entends ? Moi, Rey, la Résistance, le-… »

« _Cette réalité sera de nouveau tachée._ »

Poe n'aima en rien la présence qui se trouvait derrière lui et lâcha l'un des bras de Finn –prenant garde de conserver sa seconde main enclavée autour de l'autre par peur de le laisser s'échapper- et il se retourna vers le deuxième Finn qui était à un mètre de lui.

Aucune colère ne se lisait dans son regard, mais pas non plus de la sympathie. Il paraissait si loin et si absent, et finalement, s'en était décidément inquiétant.

« Toi l'esprit, coucouche panier, » largua Poe durement.

Il sentit les muscles de Finn se tendre contre sa paume de main mais il ne le lâcha pas.

 _« Tes yeux refléteront encore la souffrance si tu pars d'ici, »_ reprit la voix de celui habillé en noir qui faisait toujours écho autour d'eux.

Mais ces mots restaient encore adressés à Finn, et Poe se retourna vers le réel et chercha à nouveau son regard désormais fuyant le sien.

« Finn, regarde-moi, ici n'est pas ta place, » lui fit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Il vit les traits de Finn se tirer et le plus jeune se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure, pupilles toujours rivés vers le sol, comme s'il se débattait avec ses propres pensées, puis enfin, leva la tête vers lui.

« Je-… Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, Poe ! » s'exclama Finn avec un certain désespoir qui ébranla le pilote.

Poe n'avait jamais vu Finn comme cela. Son âme semblait brisée et si fragile. Son cœur se serra et il plaqua cette fois-ci ses mains contre ses épaules tout en rapprochant son visage du sien pour que ses paroles puissent avoir un impact suffisant.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce guignol t'a dit ?! Tu ne peux pas rester ici, jamais tu-… »

« Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, toi et les autres ! Je ne veux pas voir le Premier Ordre tous nous anéantir ! »

Et soudain, Finn pressa ses mains contre le torse de son aîné pour le faire reculer brutalement en arrière. La voix de Finn se répercuta douloureusement dans la tête de Poe qui se sentit partir vraiment plus loin en arrière et sa vision se brouilla. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer et essaya de tendre une main en avant pour rattraper Finn.

Mais rien à faire, il était en train de le perdre à nouveau.

_-''-_

Le vif sursaut que prit le corps de Poe le réveilla instantanément et il bascula en arrière, son dos rencontra alors douloureusement le sol. Le bruit du fer du tabouret en contact avec le carrelage blanc résonna longuement dans les oreilles de Poe qui reprenait conscience de son propre corps et notamment, de la souffrance que provoquait son dos meurtri.

Mais il fut rapidement aidé par des mains qui le redressèrent et petit à petit, il remarqua qu'on appelait son nom. Ce fut comme s'il sortait de l'eau ou qu'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Ou bien… Tel un nouveau-né qui découvrait les cinq sens.

« Poe, réponds-moi, est-ce que tu souffres ? »

La voix paniquée de Rey finit par le réveiller et il fronça les sourcils alors qu'on le dirigeait lentement vers le fauteuil près de la fenêtre pour l'y déposer. Ainsi il capta enfin le regard angoissé de la jeune femme qui s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, » insista-t-elle en serrant le bras de Poe.

Poe entrevit une lueur de culpabilité dans les pupilles de Rey. C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé là-dedans et qui a maintenu Poe dans ce monde. Ne voulant pas que son amie ne se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit, il secoua lentement la tête tout en portant une main à son crâne douloureux.

« Je vais bien, Rey, tu as fait un excellent boulot… »

Petit à petit, il se souvint de ce qui s'était déroulé dans cet espace équivoque et tout son corps anciennement léger lui parut si lourd. Ses tympans sifflaient encore et son crâne tout entier semblait près de l'implosion, mais remarqua avec soulagement que la souffrance s'atténuait doucement au milieu de ce silence.

« Poe, qu'as-tu vu ? » fit soudain la voix de Leia qui avait elle aussi attendu que Poe puisse récupérer.

Rey resta toujours, un genou à terre, à observer avec doutes son ami. Elle avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur en l'envoyant là-bas. Luke lui avait toujours dit que le pouvoir de la Force était volatil et capricieux et pouvait monter à la tête des utilisateurs, même des meilleurs.

« J'ai-… J'ai pu le voir, » fit soudain Poe en rouvrant vivement les yeux, se remémorant cette fois-ci parfaitement tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'esprit de l'homme qui l'avait tiré des griffes du Premier Ordre.

Ainsi, il se leva vivement malgré les élans de protestation provenant des deux femmes derrière lui et n'attendit pas qu'on l'agrippe par l'épaule pour le rassoir car il se dirigeait déjà rapidement vers le lit de Finn mais vit avec attristement qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Ses poings se serrèrent et il ignora son état de fatigue extrême et son corps aussi lourd que du plomb. Il revit le visage neutre de ce Finn au costume noir qui avait semblé vouloir garder le réel Finn confiné avec lui dans ces ténèbres blanches.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rey pour leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vu, qu'il remarqua la pâleur de cette dernière. Son visage brillait de sueur et ses lèvres ainsi que ses mains tremblaient encore.

« Rey, il faut que tu t'asseyes, » lui ordonna Poe avec inquiétude naissante tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Est-ce la Force qu'elle avait partagée avec lui qui l'avait rendue ainsi ? On aurait dit qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

« Tu n'es pas mieux, Poe, » lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Mais Leia coupa court à leur échange, prenant l'air sévère qu'aurait pu avoir une mère protectrice.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, _tous les deux_ , » leur fit-elle en les regardant. « Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, et pendant que vous vous requinquerez on va discuter de tout cela au calme. »

« Mais Mad-… » commença Poe avant de se faire à nouveau couper par la patronne.

« Pas un mot de plus, Poe. Finn ne va pas s'envoler, il a déjà attendu cinq mois, il pourra attendre une ou deux heures de plus. Et puis, je doute qu'il soit heureux de se réveiller et de vous voir tous les deux dans cet état. »

Poe et Rey s'échangèrent alors un nouveau regard et capitulèrent finalement. À vrai dire, ils étaient comme des épaves à ce moment-là.

_-''-_

« Où… Où est-il parti… ? »

Finn fixa un instant ses mains. Ses mains qui avaient repoussé Poe en arrière avec brutalité. Mais alors qu'ils observaient ses paumes tremblantes, il vit l'ombre de son double caresser le sol blanc à ses pieds et il redressa illico sa tête pour lui faire face.

« Où l'as-tu envoyé ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec hargne évidente.

« _Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui l'as envoyé loin d'ici._ »

Déglutissant face à ces mots jetés avant tant d'impassibilité de la part de cet homme qui le ressemblait bien trop, Finn recula d'un pas, le cœur battant.

« _Il ne viendra plus t'embêter. Personne ne viendra plus embêter ce monde simple et bon qu'on a forgé._ »

_-''-_

Les barres protéinées de secours étaient entièrement consommées par les deux jeunes gens qui faisaient face au bureau de Leia, et tous deux étaient assis face à cette table, mains entourées autour d'une boisson chaude. Les droïdes leur avaient ordonné du repos, mais Poe n'était pas d'accord tout pendant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le point de toute cette histoire avec le général, et tel fut le compromis.

Malgré la fatigue extrême, Poe Dameron raconta son périple dans tous ses détails et Leia l'écouta avec attention. Rey d'une oreille attentive, bien que ses yeux se fermaient par moments.

« Il est resté cinq mois confiné avec cet esprit partiellement teinté de ce pouvoir obscur qui tente de garder Finn protégé du monde extérieur, » expliqua finalement la vieille femme qui en vint à sa conclusion. « Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit du bien ou du mal mais… Être resté si longtemps enfermé avec les mêmes paroles a dû lui retourner les idées. »

Ceci ne fit qu'accroître la peine et la colère de Poe qui s'était senti si près du but mais aussi, impuissant. Il haïssait ce Kylo Ren. Il haïssait ce côté obscur. Il haïssait ce Finn aux habits sombres qui empêchait son ami de se réveiller.

« Il faut qu'on recommence. J'ai pu le toucher, » déclara Poe avec conviction tout en plantant son regard dans les yeux de Leia assis en face d'eux sur son bureau. « Je peux le faire entendre raison ! »

« Je n'y doute pas, » lui répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Mais toi et Rey avez besoin de repos. »

Les yeux de Poe dévièrent vers l'ancienne pilleuse à ses côtés et Rey lui adressa un triste sourire, là, emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture. Des cernes prononcés marquaient son beau visage et elle finit par détourner les yeux, honteusement attristée ne pas pouvoir reprendre rapidement le boulot.

« Je suis désolée, Poe. Ce voyage m'a vidé. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Poe de se sentir coupable et il secoua négativement la tête à son adresse pour ensuite se pencher légèrement vers elle et frotter vivement son bras afin de lui offrir de la chaleur et du réconfort.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Rey. Tu en as fait tellement, je suis égoïste, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de transférer un pouvoir tel que le tien. »

Poe savait que d'ici quelques heures, il serait de nouveau d'attaque, il connaissait son corps et ses limites, et puis avait été entrainé. Mais Rey paraissait si éreintée. Son travail de concentration avait été si conséquent à côté de celui de Poe. C'est elle qui avait besoin de repos.

« Merci encore, Rey. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu… lui parler à nouveau, » lui fit Poe plus doucement en lui souriant.

Ce fut le sourire qui le caractérisait si bien et la jeune femme lui rendit ce geste.

« On est deux sur ce coup-là, Poe, » lui avoua-t-elle avec espoir.

_-''-_

Jessica Pava en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Quelque chose de positif s'était produit dans la vie de Poe Dameron. Son âme tout entière alors qu'il se baladait dans la base brillait d'une clarté longtemps oubliée. Et puis, ses sourires avaient manqué aux troupes.

« Ça fait du bien de voir Poe comme ça ! » s'exclama l'un des pilotes alors qu'il discutait avec un de ses amis, passant tout près de Jess'.

La jeune femme hocha pour elle-même la tête, et observa le fameux pilote égayé qui réparait un quelconque composé tout en ayant une conversation visiblement chaleureuse avec l'un de ses camarades.

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de ce Finn, » pensa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule à être heureuse de retrouver cette étoile parmi la noirceur de l'espace.

_-''-_

Le lendemain, Rey leur assura que tout allait bien et qu'elle souhaitait reproduire le même schéma que la vieille. Leia lui conseilla plutôt d'attendre le début de soirée, mais cette dernière refusa. Finn avait assez dormi.

Poe quitta donc Jessica Pava et Snap Wexley prétextant un rapport à faire au général, ne souhaitant pas répandre de faux espoirs tout autour de lui à propos du potentiel réveil de Finn.

« Allez BB-8, au pas de course ! » s'exclamait Poe en faisant signe à son droïde de le suivre.

Le bruit de ses bottes qui rencontraient vivement le sol carrelé et brillant retentissait dans tout le couloir, mais Poe ne pouvait qu'entendre le son rapide de son cœur qui se répercutait jusqu'à ses tympans. Si bien que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Finn –peut-être un peu abruptement-, le général sursauta et Poe s'excusa immédiatement, mais la vieille femme ne pouvait l'en blâmer. L'impatience se voyait clairement sur son visage.

« Parle-le-lui de tous ceux qui l'attendent, » fit Rey alors que Poe s'asseyait sur le même tabouret en détaillant le visage de l'ancien Stormtrooper. « Dis-lui qu'on est tous là. »

Poe hocha lentement la tête et doucement, s'empara de la main glacée de son ami. Il la serra entre ses deux paumes, prit une longue inspiration puis ferma les yeux et attendit que la jeune femme partage de son pouvoir.

Elle semblait aller mieux et était déterminée à retrouver Finn aujourd'hui. De ce fait, elle intercepta le second tabouret et entra en contact avec le dos de la main du pilote et se connecta avec lui.

Comme un peu plus tôt, Poe se sentit être guidé doucement par Rey et il se laissa faire aisément, le cœur incroyablement rapide.

_-''-_

Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut en rien un paysage blanc qui demeura autour de lui ni même des semblants de souvenirs qui se propageaient tels des nuages. Non, ce ne fut rien de tout cela, et le souffle de Poe se coupa au fond de sa gorge.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et il recula d'un pas. Son corps était tout aussi léger que la dernière fois, mais la peur commençait à se propager dans tout son corps. La neige qui tombait tout autour de lui était fraiche et il la ressentait tout comme cette odeur de pins et de sapins, ainsi que cette petite odeur de brûlé.

La forêt qui l'entourait était si réelle, s'en était effrayant. Car Poe avait beau ne pas avoir foulé du pied cet endroit, il l'avait survolé et en avait entendu des récits.

« Bon sang… Ce ne sont que des visions, Starkiller a été détruite, » s'obligea-t-il à se dire en reculant à nouveau dans la neige.

Mais cette atmosphère oppressante le terrifiait réellement. Il aimait se savoir dans les airs, dans l'espace, mais au sol, il se sentait toujours plus vulnérable. Surtout ici, au beau milieu de cette forêt enneigée appartenant à la planète de cette ancienne arme suprême que son équipe et lui avait fait imploser il y a presque six mois de cela.

« Finn ! » appela-t-il donc tout haut, remarquant soudain qu'un fin nuage blanc vint s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres suite au son qu'il produisit.

Ceci témoignait donc de la quasi-réalité dans laquelle il était, et il en venait presque à croire qu'il avait fait un bon dans le temps. La fraicheur de la neige ambiante commençait à frigorifier tous ses muscles, il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt sous sa veste loin d'être épaisse après tout.

« Fi-… ! »

Mais sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge, et il se figea net, croyant entrevoir une silhouette humaine à quelques mètres de lui dans la pénombre. Il en oublia les vaisseaux qui voletaient en hauteur et la guerre spatiale qui se déroulait à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, puis plissa les yeux pour mieux reconnaître cette figure.

Mais elle paraissait trop grande et trop svelte pour appartenir à l'un des deux Finn qu'il avait rencontré dans cette étrange dimension.

Néanmoins, quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer, comme si son esprit ressentait une soudaine menace. Et d'un seul coup, les pupilles de Poe brillèrent d'un rouge acide et ce halo entoura son nouvel opposant.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors que la lumière écarlate grésillait, colorant la neige de cette même couleur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet homme en noir au casque emblématique, et ceci lui remémorait de lourds souvenirs à bord du vaisseau portant le nom de _Finalizer_.

« Tout ça n'est pas réel, tout ça n'est pas réel ! » s'efforça-t-il de dire sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le masque terrifiant.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dans le flou, mais si c'est le cas, sachez que tout sera bientôt tout explicité._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis ou une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir, Kiss !_


	3. Le monde de deux rebelles

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Le monde de deux rebelles**  
_-''-_

 _« Tout ça n'est pas réel, tout ça n'est pas réel, » s'efforça-t-il de dire sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le masque terrifiant._

Cependant, même en disant ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer à nouveau. Et soudain, le sabre laser rougeâtre tournoya une fois dans la main de Chevalier de Ren et ce dernier se dirigea vers lui en brisant les mètres qui les séparaient par de grandes enjambées.

Poe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit volte-face pour courir au sens inverse, le souffle court. Mais à peine avait-il fait cinq mètres que la lumière rouge brilla vivement derrière lui, se reflétant sur la neige qui lui faisait face.

Et une brûlure déchira le creux de son dos, réchauffant tout son corps gelé et il vit le laser rouge briller alors qu'il ressortait de son torse. Cette acidité mordante et cramoisie se reflétait ardemment dans ses pupilles tremblantes.

Pris de panique, il poussa un hurlement.

_-''-_

« Comment va Poe… ? » lui demanda Finn avec aigreur.

« _Il ira toujours bien,_ ici _._ »

Ici…

_-''-_

Poe Dameron resta à observer son café encore chaud au sein du verre en plastique, mais il n'y toucha pas, menton contre le bord de la table. La cafétéria était vide à cette heure-ci de la soirée, le ménage venait d'être fait par les droïdes et les longues tables étaient parfaitement propres. Seul Poe demeurait ici en silence, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la couleur sombre du café tandis que des cernes marquaient son visage épuisé.

« _Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une seconde protection pour t'empêcher de retrouver Finn, »_ avait dit Leia quand il leur avait expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'était produit.

Et Poe ne savait pas contre qui sa colère était dirigée désormais. Contre ce Finn aux habits noirs ? L'esprit de son ami ? Ou bien, contre lui-même ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à retrouver Finn et haïssait cette impuissance.

Après avoir reçu un coup de sabre laser dans le dos –la douleur ayant été heureusement loin d'être réelle-, Poe s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la chambre blanche et Rey l'avait regardé avec inquiétude évidente.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait cinq jours que sans relâche, Rey envoyait Poe dans ce même monde, aux frontières de l'esprit maintenant clos de Finn, dans cette forêt trop réelle à son goût. Cinq jours que Poe essayait de combattre cette illusion qu'était Kylo Ren et qui finissait toujours par lui arracher la vie.

Il allait devenir fou. Physiquement, il ne souffrait pas, mais mentalement, chacune de ses morts était comme une grande claque et Leia était celle qui médiatisait tout cela. Comme une mère protectrice, c'était elle qui ordonnait à Rey et à Poe d'aller se reposer, manger un peu et passer à autre chose le temps de souffler.

Mais Poe ne savait plus que faire. Il avait essayé de courir plus vite pour échapper à Kylo Ren, rien à faire, il se faisait toujours rattraper. Il en était même venu jusqu'à grimper à un arbre, mais l'ancien Jedi avait scindé le tronc en deux avant de l'empaler avec le sabre. Poe avait aussi essayé de se battre avec un bâton, ce qui, en y repensant, était vraiment ridicule. Et puis, il lui avait aussi lancé des pierres.

En cinq jours, le meilleur pilote de la Résistance avait eu le temps d'expérimenter nombre de chose dans cette forêt et il en vint à la conclusion que quoiqu'il fasse, jamais il ne pourrait survivre face à Kylo Ren.

Le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie après leur première et dernière altercation sur Jakku était donc en soi un miracle.

« Poe, je peux ? » fit une voix féminine.

Les yeux éreintés de Poe croisèrent ceux du général eux aussi fatigués pour avoir longuement veillé. Le pilote hocha donc la tête et lui proposa un café, mais elle déclina l'offre d'une main pour ensuite en venir au vif du sujet.

« Il faut que tu te ménages un peu, foncer tête baissée n'arrangera rien, » lui intima-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle était assise en face de lui.

« Je sais, » lui avoua Poe en croisant les bras contre la table, reprenant sa contemplation du café encore chaud. « Je le sais, Madame. Mais il est clair que je ne pourrais jamais combattre l'un des Chevaliers de Snoke. »

Poe entrevit soudain BB-8 aux côtés de Leia, ce dernier l'ayant surement quitté pour aller avertir le général que Poe était ici afin qu'elle puisse le raisonner. Au vu du regard fuyant du petit droïde orangé, Poe en aurait mis sa tête à couper. BB-8 lui avait pourtant dit qu'il irait tout rapporter à Leia Organa s'il ne se ménageait pas un peu. Il aurait dû croire son petit droïde.

Mais il fut coupé dans sa pensée quand Leia reprit d'une voix plus posée et plus basse, comme si elle souhaitait offrir un secret à son meilleur pilote.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est _réellement_ une Clé Spirituelle ? » lui avait-elle demandé.

En toute honnêteté, Poe n'était pas allé chercher très loin une fois qu'il avait compris être cette Clé, car il avait mieux à faire, comme sauver Finn de ce tourment par exemple. Ainsi, il secoua lentement la tête, se perdant dans le regard bon de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

« C'est une personne pour qui la seconde serait prête à faire tous les sacrifices possibles. Si tu es la Clé, ceci veut dire que Finn serait prêt à tout pour toi, quitte à… Quitte à fuir l'esprit dans lequel il est confiné et combattre son mal antérieur. »

Cette explication réchauffa le cœur de Poe mais ceci ne l'aida pas à y voir plus clair.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire… » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils après un instant de réflexion. « Son esprit me confine à chaque fois à l'intérieur de cette vision où je me fait tuer. Quoi que je fasse, je… »

« Alors soit résolu à mourir. »

« Pardon… ? »

Leia lui sourit avec toute bonté et l'une de ses mains vint serrer le bras de Poe situé contre le rebord de la table, de manière à le réconforter dans ce trouble.

« Montre-lui, à Finn et à cette vision, que tu es prêt à _mourir_ pour lui. C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le général avait vu juste. Savait-elle quant aux les réels sentiments que Poe portait pour Finn depuis un moment déjà ? Depuis leur première rencontre en réalité. De ce fait, le pilote finit par hocher lentement la tête, répondant à la question lourde de sens.

« Poe, sais-tu que cette protection n'a pas été créée par hasard, » reprit-elle, clarté de satisfaction dans le creux de ses pupilles.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« L'esprit de Finn a utilisé ses pires craintes pour t'empêcher d'avancer. Il a besoin de matériel et de supports pour produire des dimensions, comme celle de ses souvenirs par exemple. Et là, il en a fait de même. »

Alors voilà pourquoi Poe se trouvait sans arrêt dans la forêt de cette planète tueuse. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait face à Kylo Ren. Parce que c'était les derniers souvenirs de Finn et surement les plus terrifiants pour lui.

« Il a tout aussi peur de te perdre, Poe. Joue sur cette peur, » lui murmura Leia en serrant une dernière fois le bras du pilote pour ensuite le relâcher.

La détermination de Poe venait de gravir un nombre incalculable de marches et il hocha donc la tête avec conviction. Mais alors qu'il se levait en délaissant un café non entamé, BB-8 bipa à son encontre et Poe se mit à rougir d'embarras pour ensuite pointer son droïde d'un doigt accusateur :

« Je ne t'ai pas programmé pour les commérages, mon pote ! »

Mais le droïde bipa joyeusement et Leia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Elle avait très bien compris les mots de l'ami robotique de Poe comme ayant été quelque chose du type : « Alors Grande-Rey avait raison, tu es bien amoureux de Finn-Finn » ce qui sortis des circuits d'un droïde, était assez cocasse.

Il fallait bien un peu de joie dans ce monde après tout. Sinon, à quoi bon rechercher la paix ?

_-''-_

« Où est Poe ? »

 _« Pour toujours dans tes souvenirs,_ ici _. »_

_-''-_

Lorsque Poe demanda à Rey si elle était prête pour un autre voyage avant d'aller se coucher, la jeune femme ne put refuser sa requête tant les pupilles de son ami brillaient de certitude et d'énergie. En conséquence, elle quitta sa chambre encore en pyjama pour suivre Poe jusqu'à l'aile médicale, et s'installa avec lui devant Finn à la lueur des étoiles reflétées à l'extérieur.

« Si tu as une idée, vas-y jusqu'au bout, » l'encouragea Rey à voix basse.

« J'y compte bien, » lui répondit Poe en tapotant doucement le crâne de la jeune Jedi. « Je reviens _avec_ Finn. »

_-''-_

Les sensations qu'il avait dans cette forêt désormais symbolique étaient devenues commun dans une certaine routine pour le pilote. Et pour la première fois, il rouvrit les yeux sans peur face au Chevalier de Ren qui maintenait toujours son sabre laser rouge.

Au lieu de courir au sens inverse, ou bien de se précipiter vers un rocher pour s'y percher en hauteur, Poe resta là, le cœur battant, et fit face à cette vision. Quand le sabre laser tournoya deux fois dans la paume de son opposant, il ne détala pas comme un lapin.

Il se contenta de lever haut le menton et écarta les bras pour dévoiler tout son corps.

« C'est ça, Kylo Ren ! Viens me tuer ! Je suis prêt à mourir si c'est le prix à payer pour le revoir ! » lui cria-t-il sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

Mais Ren ne s'arrêta pas là et commença à marcher vers lui.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour Finn, tu m'entends ?! »

Il espéra que ces mots puissent filer jusqu'à l'esprit de Finn. À ce Finn aux vêtements sombres qui le gardait prisonnier.

« Je n'ai pas peur de _mourir_ ! »

Et pour la il-ne-sait-même-plus-combien-ième fois, le laser rouge passa aisément à travers son torse et Poe put ressentir près de lui la chaleur du corps du Chevalier, ce qui était troublant. Il était comme réel lui aussi. Mais il se permit donc de fermer les yeux et de se laisser lentement tomber à genoux, ignorant la piqure brûlante.

Mais la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant appartenant à son ennemi sembla céder sa place à autre chose, et une odeur singulière vint chatouiller les narines du pilote alors qu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour du cou.

Avec hésitation, il rouvrit ses paupières et une lumière blanche l'éblouit pendant quelques secondes. Cependant son esprit resta focalisé sur une seule et unique chose. Cette douce odeur qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille.

L'odeur de Finn… !

« Poe… Tu-… Tu es fou ! »

Et puis, sa _voix_ vint se faire entendre tout proche de ses oreilles. Inconsciemment, alors que Poe voyait toujours un blanc éblouissant face à lui, ses bras chancelants vinrent entourer le corps de l'homme qui se tenait contre lui, genoux à même le sol.

« Je t'ai entendu ! Bon sang, ta voix, elle était si… Si… ! Merde, il t'a tué ! Il t'a tué ! » reprit la voix de Finn, rauque et cassée.

Les paupières du pilote clignèrent plusieurs fois et bientôt, ce voile blanc qui brouillait sa vue s'estompa et il put commencer à distinguer correctement les détails autour de lui. Il ressentit la chaleur de son cou contre sa joue et la poigne ferme d'une paume contre l'arrière de son crâne.

Mais il ne se permit pas de profiter de cet échange doux et chaleureux car il ne voulait pas perdre sa chance et se dégagea des bras de Finn, mains contre ses épaules. Et là, il croisa encore une fois ce fabuleux regard qu'il avait tant espéré revoir. Les pupilles du nouveau rebelle le détaillaient avec incertitude, ses mains ayant lentement glissé jusqu'aux hanches de Poe.

« Finn, c'est moi, je suis là pour te ramener en haut ! » articula enfin Poe d'une voix qu'il trouva fort enrouée. « Personne n'est mort, tu m'entends ? Rey et moi on va bien ! On t'attend. »

À ces mots, Poe put voir une infime lueur de surprise et ensuite de soulagement dans les yeux de son ancien sauveur. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais pris conscience que Rey était encore en vie. Que la Résistance proliférait toujours. Après tout, il était tombé dans l'inconscience avant la destruction de la base et la dernière chose qu'il se souvint c'était que Kylo Ren était encore debout et prêt à tuer.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles, » reprit Poe à voix plus basse, ses mains glissant doucement jusqu'aux joues de Finn afin de prendre son visage en coupe.

Finn était si proche, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout instant.

« _Tes yeux refléteront à nouveau la souffrance_. »

Reconnaissant cette voix fantomatique au son qui faisait écho, Poe jeta un regard agité autour d'eux. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Plus cette forêt ténébreuse. Plus de Kylo Ren. Plus de ce Finn en noir. Seulement cette voix lointaine. Et cette espèce de désert blanc.

Et en reportant son regard vers le visage déboussolé du réel Finn, Poe vit qu'il doutait à nouveau et se décida à parler, prenant tout son courage pour ne pas faire défaillir l'intonation de sa propre voix.

« Finn, Finn… Je-… Il y aura certes des moments difficiles, mais laisse la vie te montrer tous les bons côtés ! Reviens près de nous, on a besoin de toi ! »

Un vent frais vint percuter le dos du pilote pour filer tout autour d'eux. Pendant une infime seconde, Poe se souvint n'avoir jamais ressenti la moindre sensation dans cette partie de la dimension.

« Tu n'es pas seul ! » renchérit Poe en faisant retomber ses mains chaudes contre l'arrière du cou de plus jeune.

Les bourrasques glacées fouettaient dorénavant leurs deux corps et brassaient le sable blafard.

« Vis pour nous, Finn ! »

En disant ces mots, il pressa son front contre celui de Finn qui était… chaud. Une chaleur que n'avait pas ressentie Poe depuis un moment venant de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Il sentit aussi les paumes de Finn s'agripper plus fermement à ses hanches.

« Tu… Tu as raison… » fit soudain la voix de Finn tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, comme appréciant la chaleur du front de Poe contre le sien.

Poe resta silencieux et clôt lui aussi ses paupières, inspirant l'odeur enivrante de son ami. Il essaya de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur en vain.

« Je ne veux pas me cacher, je veux être actif ! Je ne veux pas me _cacher_ ! » s'exclama soudain Finn avec regret évident.

Poe fronça les sourcils et ses traits se tirèrent, se protégeant ainsi partiellement le visage des grains de sable douloureux qui venaient se frapper contre sa peau. Ça aussi, ce fut nouveau dans ce monde où il ne ressentait rien. Cette dimension se brisait donc.

« Et je ferais tout pour éviter le drame ! Je veux vous protéger moi aussi ! »

Après les derniers mots que lança Finn, Poe n'entendit plus rien et la pénombre l'envahit. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que par manque d'énergie, Rey ne venait de briser le transfert de la Force. Mais pourtant, à travers cette même noirceur, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur de la main de Finn contre la sienne.

_-''-_

La première chose que Finn vit en ouvrant une fois les yeux, ce fut le visage stupéfié de la jeune Rey. Et la seconde chose qu'il vit après avoir cligné une seconde fois des yeux, ce fut la masse de la jeune femme se jeter sur lui pour l'enserrer avec force dans ses bras.

« Re-… Rey, tu vas bien ? » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Finn d'une voix rauque longuement inutilisée tout en la serrant en retour dans ses bras.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était inconsciente dans la neige après avoir été éjecté en arrière par le pouvoir du Chevalier de Ren. Et la voilà bien vivante comme lui avait promis Poe.

« Laissez-moi un peu de place ! » s'éclaffa Poe, les larmes aux yeux, en prenant place dans l'étreinte collective.

BB-8 quant à lui, se contenta de biper doucement et enregistra pour toujours cette douce image des retrouvailles de Finn, Poe et Rey qui ne se lâchèrent pas avant un bon bout de temps. Puis, les rires, les sourires et les éclats de voix plurent dans la petite salle blanche enfin animée.

Il était de retour.

_-''-_

Finn souffla un bon coup tout en observant la foule à travers l'entrebâillement de la lourde porte faisant face à l'estrade royale de cette immense chapelle. Bientôt il prendrait place devant tout ce monde, Leia Organa et ses hommes se dirigeraient vers lui et la vieille femme lui offrirait enfin sa médaille tant méritée.

Et tout cela le stressait énormément. Encore une fois, il réajusta la veste qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt blanc, ayant préféré porter celle qu'il avait sur le dos plutôt qu'un costume de cérémonie dans lequel il se serait senti trop à l'étroit.

« Tout va bien se passer, Finn. Ceux qui se trouvent derrière ces portes t'idolâtrent presque. »

Finn déglutit en lâchant des yeux la foule animée au loin et recula vers l'autre homme qui se tenait près de la colonne, bras croisés, à l'observer de ses yeux pétillants.

« Tu sais que ça ne me soulage en rien, Poe, » lui répondit le plus jeune en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

Le pilote laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux et se rapprocha de lui pour alors le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

« Cette veste te va toujours aussi bien. Mais elle t'ira encore mieux quand tu auras repris le poids que tu as perdu en jouant la marmotte, » lui fit-il doucement.

Les yeux de l'ancien Stormtrooper glissèrent jusqu'au blouson en cuir clair qu'il portait sur lui, et un léger sourire vint titiller ses lèvres. Oh oui, il aimait _toujours autant_ cette veste recousue à la presque perfection dans le dos par des droïdes ménagers.

Finn hocha donc la tête en de brefs à-coups et reporta son regard vers l'homme qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le remercier encore une fois pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, lui et Rey, Poe reprit la parole sans le lâcher du regard. Il choisit donc de reprendre les mots que lui avait crachés sans cesse l'esprit de Finn.

« Tes yeux refléteront _ta vie_ , Finn… Les belles parts comme les plus terribles… Et ces belles parties, tu te dois de les voir ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il tapota amicalement l'épaule de Finn, et ce dernier acquiesça à nouveau d'un signe de tête, restant prisonnier du regard si pétillant de Poe Dameron.

« Ne gâche pas ça, d'accord ! »

« Ces… _belles parts_ … » répéta donc Finn tout en détournant les yeux, remarquant leur proximité assez forte à cet instant même.

La foule derrière la lourde porte commençait à se calmer, signe que le général allait bientôt commencer son discours et que Finn allait enfin fouler le sol de cette belle salle éclairée.

« Oui, les bons moments… » fit le pilote après un bref hochement de tête. « La lumière que t'offrira cette vie, Finn. »

Finn pouvait clairement sentir le souffle chaud de Poe contre son visage et à nouveau, il capta son regard et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire mi-hésitant, mi-malicieux, puis déclara en baissant d'un ton, dans la plus douce intimité :

« Ce-… Ce genre de bons moments où… Où Poe Dameron se décide enfin à m'embrasser ? »

Un vif éclat de surprise puis d'allégresse vint filer dans les pupilles intenses du plus âgé et la main de Poe vint rencontrer la paume chaude de Finn.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, » déclara Poe sous le même ton.

Et Poe ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et put enfin gouter aux lèvres de son béguin. Finn y répondit immédiatement et ses bras entourèrent le bassin du pilote afin que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Là, dans la presque-pénombre d'un des couloirs de la Résistance appartenant à D'Qar, les deux hommes échangèrent le tout premier baiser qui aurait surement dû prendre place il y a presque six mois maintenant, après la destruction de la base Starkiller.

Le seul témoin de l'échange doux entre les deux héros de la Résistance fut seulement un petit droïde de forme circulaire qui resta un instant aux pieds de son maître à les observer pour ensuite émettre des petits sons à l'égard de Poe.

Le pilote dont les bras avaient entouré le cou du plus jeune, quitta quelques secondes les lèvres de Finn pour jeter un petit regard sournois vers son fidèle droïde.

« Chut BB-8, je n'en profite pas, Finn a choisi. _Je_ suis son meilleur moment, pas _toi_ , mon pote, ne sois pas jal- » le taquina Poe avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de Finn qui cherchaient encore une fois les siennes.

BB-8 bipa à l'outrage, et se mit à bouder, puis fit demi-tour. Très bien, si c'était comme ça, il allait tout rapporter à Rey et lui dire que Poe et Finn s'étaient embrassés derrière les portes de la chapelle !

_-''-_

Mais à aujourd'hui, le regard de Poe Dameron reflétait le large sourire éclatant de Finn qui recevait lui aussi sa médaille de héros, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fic Stormpilot qui j'espère vous a plu. Je vous embrasse tous et qui sait, peut-être à la prochaine !_

 _A._


End file.
